


Give You Something Good to Celebrate

by justkisa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkisa/pseuds/justkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edin has a fantasy, Aleks gives it to him for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You Something Good to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> 1) D/s themes.
> 
> 2) Unsafe sex.

Aleks says something about how he wants to be able to watch Edin suck his cock while he fucks him because, _God_ , the way he looks with his mouth wrapped around Aleks’ cock, it drives him mad. He’s not sure exactly what he says. He’s too absorbed in the perfect, wet slide of Edin’s mouth along his cock. Edin stops. “We could,” he starts to say. 

Aleks pushes his cock against his mouth. “Shut up,” he gasps, “shut up and suck me.” 

Edin licks his lips, dragging his tongue across the head of Aleks’ cock, and says, “Make me.” Aleks does. 

Later, when Edin pushes himself up on his elbow, looks down at Aleks, and says, “We could, you know, if you wanted,” Aleks doesn’t know what he’s talking about. 

“What?”

Edin smiles and says, “If you wanted, I could suck someone while you fucked me and then you could watch.” 

Aleks still doesn’t get it. “What?”

Edin rolls his eyes. “You don’t remember, do you?” 

“Remember what?”

“You said you wanted to be able to watch me suck your cock while you fucked me.”

“I did?” Aleks honestly doesn’t remember.

Edin laughs. “You did.”

He considers it. “I don’t think that’s possible.”

Edin shakes his head. “I know,” he says slowly, like he can’t believe Aleks’ stupidity, “that’s why I said I could suck someone else while you fucked me. If you want?”

“Do _you_ want to?” That’s much more important to Aleks.

Edin ducks his head and says, “Maybe.” He’s blushing.

Aleks leans in and presses his mouth to Edin’s flushed cheek. “You do,” he says into Edin’s ear, “don’t you?”

“Yes,” Edin says. He sounds exactly like he does when Aleks fucks him. 

Aleks smiles against his cheek. “All right, then, whose cock do you want to suck?”

Edin pulls away. “Yours.” 

Aleks follows his movement and tumbles him over onto his back. He grins down at him. “I know. The way you beg for it gives it away.” Edin laughs. Aleks can’t resist kissing him. He always wants to kiss him when he laughs. “Who else?” he says. Edin shifts a little under him so Aleks can settle himself between Edin’s thighs. “Well?” he says.

Edin squirms under him. “I don’t know, Aleks, I just--” His blush has deepened, red spilling down his checks and washing down his throat. 

Aleks wants to press his mouth to Edin’s heated skin, to set his teeth to his throat and bite but he also wants an answer. “Edin,” he says, and nips Edin just under his jaw before pressing his mouth to his throat, because it’s easy enough to take everything he wants, “Come on, tell me.” 

Edin squirms some more, this time in earnest, pushing at Aleks’ chest, like he’s trying to escape. “Aleks, I-- I don’t-- There isn’t anyone, it’s just--” 

“It’s just,” Aleks says, bearing down, pinning Edin in place, “What? You just think about it? About having someone’s cock in your mouth while I’m fucking you? Is that it? Is that what you want, to have your mouth stuffed full of cock while I’m fucking you? Tell me.”

Edin makes a low, urgent sound. He’s still moving under Aleks but now he’s rolling his hips up, rutting against him. “Aleks,” he says, tipping his head back as he arches against him, “Aleks, I--”

Aleks presses his mouth the hollow of Edin’s throat fits his tongue into the notch of his collarbone. He tastes of the salt-stale remnants of sweat. Aleks drags his mouth up along the line of his throat and says, right in his ear, “Come on, Edin, tell me what you want.” 

“Aleks.” Edin turns his face away from Aleks but he’s still rolling his hips up, still pressing up against Aleks. 

Aleks bites down and Edin keens, high and broken. “Tell me, baby,” Aleks says, licking where he’s bitten, “and, maybe--maybe I will give you what you want. Wouldn’t you like that? All you have to do is say it. All you have to do is tell me.”

“I--” Edin’s voice is stuttering and breathy. He’s speaking so low Aleks can barely hear him. “I, _oh_ , Aleks, I--I want--” 

“Come on,” Aleks says, “Tell me. I can only give you what you want if you tell me what it is.” He presses a kiss to Edin’s cheek, another to the corner of his mouth. “Look at me,” he says, pushing up a little, “Come on.” 

Edin turns his head and looks up at him. He’s still flushed. His eyes are wide and glassy and his lower lip’s red and wet, like he’s been worrying it with his teeth. Aleks kisses him, a reward for looking, then kisses him again just because. “Tell me,” he says. 

“I,” Edin says, “I, uh, I think about it,” then he stops.

“About what?” Aleks says.

“What you said,” Edin says, the words tumbled and rushed, “About sucking someone while you fuck me. I--I’ve thought about it.” 

Aleks hadn’t. Not really. Not until Edin had suggested it. Now he can’t stop. “Who?” he says.

Edin looks away again and Aleks lets him. “No one,” he says, “Aleks, I--”

“It’s okay, baby,” Aleks says, soft and coaxing, because sometimes Edin likes that, likes to be cajoled into telling Aleks all the things he wants, all the filthy, secret things he doesn’t think he should want, “Just tell me. You’re doing so good, telling me what you want, just say it.” 

Edin looks back at him then away again. “When I,” he says, “think about it, it’s not anyone it’s-- You, ah, you pick someone and you tell me to, you know, and--”

Aleks can picture it so clearly - too clearly - picking someone out for Edin, telling him to suck him. “And?” Aleks says, because now he’s desperate know the rest.

“And,” Edin says, in a low, raspy whisper which Aleks has to lean in to hear, “I would do it. For you. I-- I’d do whatever you told me to do.” Sometimes Edin likes that, likes to just surrender and let Aleks control everything - to let Aleks control him. 

“Look at me,” Aleks says, “Edin, please.” Edin looks at him. Aleks kisses him, just lightly, once, then again. “I think I’d like that,” he says, “to watch you like that. To have you do just what I say, with whoever I choose.” 

“You would?” Edin says.

“I would,” Aleks says. 

Edin smiles. He hooks his leg over Aleks’, pushes up against him and kisses him - open and a bit desperate. 

“So,” Aleks says, shifting his hips so, when Edin arches against him, their cocks slide together, “Next time we go out, should I find you someone? Pick someone out of the crowd?”

Edin stills under him. “I don’t--” He wrinkles his nose. “A stranger? I don’t--”

Aleks thinks about it, about some nameless, faceless stranger touching Edin. He doesn’t like it. “No,” he says, “Not a stranger. No.” 

Edin smiles and loops his arms around Aleks’ neck. He tips his chin up like he’s waiting for a kiss. Aleks obliges and grinds down, hoping Edin will start moving under him again, start pushing up against him. “What about,” he says, when Edin rocks his hips up and pushes his hardening cock against Aleks’ stomach, “someone you know?” 

Edin looks away but he’s still rutting up against Aleks. “I don’t know, Aleks, I--” He’s blushing again, a faint tinge of pink splayed across his cheekbones. 

Aleks kisses his cheek. “Who,” he says against Edin’s skin, “do you like then, _hmm_ , baby? Whose cock do you want to suck?”

Edin squirms under him. “ _Aleks_ , c’mon.” 

Aleks drags his mouth along Edin’s cheekbone and nips him just under his ear. “Tell me,” he says, “Is it someone on the team? Who would you like?” He presses a kiss to Edin’s throat then rests his mouth there so he can feel Edin’s pulse against his mouth. “Tell me,” he says. 

Edin fiddles with his hair. “I--” He scratches his fingernails along Aleks' nape. “I don’t know. I--” He’s still moving under Aleks, little rolls of his hips, pushing his cock along Aleks’ hip, his stomach. 

“What about,” Aleks says, pushing up so he can look at Edin and so he can grind down harder against him, “ _hmm_ , what about Matija? Bet he looks pretty getting his cock sucked.” 

Edin laughs a little. “Matija always looks pretty.” 

Aleks smiles. “I’m going to tell him you said that.” 

Edin tugs hard on Alek’s hair. “Fuck off.” 

Aleks laughs and leans in to nip hard on Edin’s lower lip. Edin whines, low and desperate, and jerks up against him. “So,” Aleks says, kissing him, “Should I ask Matija? You’d look so pretty together - you with your mouth on him. Bet he’d like that. You’re so good with your mouth, baby, bet you’d drive him crazy. Bet he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He’d probably just push right into your mouth, fuck right into it, too desperate for anything else.” 

Edin’s squirming and pushing up against him, desperate and uncoordinated. He’s panting, mouth open, his breath coming in shuddering gasps. Aleks kisses him, hard and sloppy, and sucks on his tongue until he makes a shivery, desperate sound. “I’d tell you,” Aleks says, scraping his teeth along the line of Edin’s throat, “to just let him fuck your face, just let him shove his cock into your mouth, while I fucked you, and you’d do it, wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you, baby? You’d do whatever I said.” 

“Aleks, _Aleks_ , oh, I--” Edin sounds shattered - broken open. “I, _Aleks_ \--” He’s digging his nails into Aleks shoulders, pushing down with his hands and arching up with his hips, like he’s trying to climb inside Aleks. “I, _oh_ , I would, I’d--” He closes his eyes. “I’d do it,” he says, “I would, if you said, Aleks, I’d-- _Anything._ I’d-- I would.” 

Aleks kisses him, slow and careful, trying to soothe a bit of his desperation away. “I know, baby,” he says, between kisses, “I know you would. You’re so good for me, baby. Always. So good.” 

“Aleks, _Aleks_.” He’s digging his nails in harder now. Aleks is going to have scratches all across his shoulders. “Please, _oh_ , please, I-- I need--”

Aleks kisses him. “What do you need, _hmm_ , baby, tell me. I’ll give you everything you need.” 

“Just--just, I want you to-- Touch me, Aleks, _please_ , just--” 

“Shh,” Aleks says, pressing the sound against his mouth like a kiss, “Of course.” He pushes up, just enough so he can get his hand between them. He wraps his hand around them both and Edin keens, low and desperate. “Shh,” he says, “baby, see? I’ve got you.” He kisses him and moves his hand. “Just come for me, okay, come on.” He sucks Edin’s lower lip into his mouth and bites down. Edin makes a soft, choked sound and comes. ”There you go, baby,” he says, “So good.” He lets go and rubs his cock against Edin’s stomach, slides it through the sticky, messiness of Edin’s come. “So good for me.” 

Edin smiles up at him, open and beautifully wrecked, and he’s the loveliest thing Aleks’ has ever seen, the best thing he’s ever had his hands on. “Edin,” he says, once, then again, “ _Edin_ ,” and Edin kisses him, soft and clumsy, his mouth almost slack on Aleks’, and Aleks comes. 

He slumps down and presses his face against Edin’s neck. Edin feathers his fingers along his nape then tangles them in his hair. He lets Aleks stay there for a moment, lets him just breathe against his neck, then he shoves at his shoulders and says, “C’mon, Aleks, enough. You’re crushing me.” 

Aleks laughs a little. He skims a kiss just under Edin’s jaw. “Yeah, yeah,” he says and rolls off him, “I know, I know.” He flops over onto his back. “Better?” Edin makes a low, humming sound which he takes for agreement. 

He stays there for a moment, staring at the ceiling, until he gets his breath back. Then he pushes up onto his side, so he can look at Edin. Edin’s splayed across the bed, legs and arms akimbo, like he’s been carelessly tossed there. There’s come smeared across his belly and there are smudged, red marks on his neck where Aleks’d put his mouth on him. Aleks likes him best like this - marked up and utterly satisfied. Edin tilts his head toward him and smiles, hazy and slow, and Aleks says, “Okay?” 

“ _Hmm_ , yeah,” Edin says, his voice slurred and low, “m’good. So good.” 

“Good,” Aleks says and leans in to kiss him. “I’m just,” he says, kissing him again, “Just going to get something to clean you up, all right?” Edin makes a soft, protesting sound. “Shh, baby,” Aleks says, “Let me take care of you.” 

Once he’s cleaned them both up, he gets back into bed. Edin rolls into him and settles against his side. They lay there for awhile. Aleks runs his fingers along Edin’s shoulders, his arm, through his hair. He likes to touch him, always wants to, because he can, because Edin is his to touch and hold and have. After awhile he says, “Would you really want to, you know, or...” Edin’s quiet for a long moment so Aleks adds, “It’s all right, either way, just would you or not?”

“I, uh, yeah, think I would,” Edin says, his words muffled against Aleks’ chest, “if it was with you. Trust you.” 

Aleks kisses the top of his head. “Maybe,” he says, “then, one day, we’ll do it.”

***

Aleks isn’t thinking about it, when they have Matija and Stevan over on Edin’s birthday, he really isn’t. Until he is.

It’s after dinner. They’re all sitting on the sofa, dirty cake plates and coffee cups strewn all over the coffee table. Stevan had brought the cake. He’d handed it to Edin and said, “Because you should have cake on your birthday.” Matija had laughed and said, “Don’t listen to him. He just wants cake.” Since Stevan’s the only one still eating cake - his second piece, maybe his third - Aleks is inclined to think Matija was right. 

Edin is slumped low on the sofa, his knee just nudging against Aleks’. He has his face tilted away from Aleks, toward Stevan and Matija. 

Matija has his feet on the table and his arm is slung along the back of the sofa. Stevan’s curled up in the corner of the sofa, facing Matija, his knee resting on Matija’s thigh. He’s saying something - Aleks lost track of the conversation somewhere along the way - and gesturing wildly with his fork. Matija smiles and reaches out to drag his fingers along the top of Stevan’s slice of cake. Stevan makes an offended, squawking noise. 

Aleks snorts and, next to him, Edin laughs. The sound of it, low and warm, makes Aleks want to laugh too. Matija sticks his frosting covered fingers in his mouth and grins at Stevan. “They are,” Aleks says, leaning in so he can whisper in Edin’s ear, “like children.” It comes out fonder than he intends. 

Edin laughs and turns towards him. He gets his foot caught on the coffee table and all the dishes clatter. He ends up sprawled across Aleks chest. Aleks laughs. “Fuck you, Aleks,” Edin says into his chest. Aleks rubs his hand up and down his back in apology. Edin curves up into his touch and so he does it again. 

“Come on,” Aleks says, “up you get.” Edin plants his palm on Aleks’ chest and pushes himself up. Aleks wraps his arm around him and pulls him close. Edin comes easily, tucking himself against Aleks’ side. He’s a warm, pleasing presence against Aleks’ side and he smells good, like spice and citrus. Aleks tips his head towards him and says, “So, having a good birthday?”

“Hmm, yeah,” Edin says, turning towards him, so close their foreheads almost brush together, “Very good.” He smiles a little. “Nice cake. Suppose there’s any left?”

“It is possible,” Aleks says, trying for a serious tone and mostly failing, “that Stevan ate all the cake,” though he’s not sure that’s at all true.

Edin laughs a little. He pouts exaggeratedly and says, “But I wanted more.” Aleks wants to lean in and suck on his lower lip, wants to kiss him and see if he tastes like the rich, buttery-sweetness of the cake’s frosting. He doesn’t see why he shouldn’t so he does. 

Edin makes a small, startled sound but, when Aleks presses, he opens his mouth for him. He does taste sweet. Aleks can taste the deep, richness of chocolate on his tongue. “Aleks,” he says, low and breathless, “ _Aleks_ , we’re not-- Stevan and Matija, they’re--”

Aleks kisses him again. “Let them watch,” he says, “I don’t care.” He glances across Edin at Matija and Stevan. They’re staring. Matija has a trace of chocolate frosting at the corner of his mouth. Stevan’s hand is resting on the nape of Matija’s neck. His slice of cake sits abandoned on the table. 

“I don’t,” he says, looking back at Edin, “think they mind,” and he kisses him again, curving his hand along his cheek and tilting his head so he can push the kiss deeper. Edin makes a purring, pleased sound. “Do you care,” he says, rubbing his thumb across Edin’s cheek, “ _Hmm,_ Edin, do you care if they watch me kiss you?”

Edin’s flushed, his skin’s warm against Aleks’ hand. “I--” he says. He licks his lips. 

Aleks kisses him. “Come on, tell me.” 

“No,” Edin says against his mouth, fast and rushed, “I don’t.”

“Maybe,” Aleks says, sliding his hand down and curling it around Edin’s throat, pressing his thumb against his pulse, “they would like to do more than watch.”

Edin gasps and Aleks can feel the quick, jumping hammer of his pulse under his fingers. When he speaks, though, his words are slow and hesitant. “Aleks, you mean like...”

Aleks strokes his thumb up and down Edin’s throat. “Yes,” he says, leaning in to whisper in Edin’s ear, “Would you like that, _hmm_ , Edin? A nice present for your birthday?”

“I--” Edin says, his voice is rough and breathless, “Yeah, I, _Aleks_.”

Aleks kisses him, slow and soft. “Okay,” he says, “Okay.” 

He leans back and looks at Matija and Stevan. They’re still staring. Stevan’s hand is still on Matija’s neck, his fingertips tucked into the collar of Matija’s shirt. He could say a lot of things but he decides to skip them all and says, “Matija, come give our birthday boy a kiss,” because why fuck around being subtle.

Matija looks at Edin - at Edin’s mouth - then at Aleks. He ducks his head, peeks at Aleks through his lashes. “You, uh, you really want me to--to--” There’s a disbelieving sort of awe in his voice. 

“Yes,” Aleks says. 

Matija looks back toward Stevan. Aleks can never quite figure them out. Edin says they’re fucking but Aleks has never been sure. Edin must be right, because, the way Matija’s looking at Stevan, like he’s looking for permission, isn’t a look you give someone who’s just a friend. Stevan reaches up and rubs his thumb along the side of Matija’s mouth, cleaning away the smudge of frosting. “Go on, Matija,” he says softly, “give our birthday boy a kiss.”

Edin shifts next to Aleks, like he’s going to lean over toward Matija. Aleks doesn’t want that. It they’re going to do this, he wants - needs - to keep Edin close. He clamps his arm down around Edin’s shoulders. “Wait,” he says, “let him.” 

He’s still not sure Matija will. He’s still staring at Stevan. Stevan glances at Aleks then he kisses Matija. It’s a fleeting kiss, the barest brush of his mouth across Matija’s, but Matija visibly relaxes. “Go on,” he says. 

Matija turns away from Stevan and leans in. He doesn’t touch Edin just kisses him. It’s a quick kiss, a bit clumsy, the way first kisses can be. When he rocks back, Edin turns to Aleks, smiles and says, “He tastes like cake.” 

Aleks smiles. He likes how delighted Edin sounds, the way he’s smiling at Aleks like he’s just been given the best present ever. He glances at Matija, who’s stayed close. He’s blushing, cheeks pinking, and his lips are parted. “Oh?” Aleks says, “Does he?” and, he finds, he wants taste that for himself. 

He leans across Edin and touches Matija’s cheek. Matija makes a low, startled sound. “Can I...” Aleks says. Matija nods, quick and jerky. Aleks pats his cheek then leans over Edin to kiss him. His mouth is still open and Aleks slides his tongue right in. Matija’s still for a moment, his mouth slack against Aleks, then he kisses him back. He’s more eager than skilled and he does taste like cake - almost cloyingly sweet. He’s easy to lead, letting Aleks push and control the kiss. When Aleks pulls away he makes a low, whining sound of protest then promptly ducks his head. The way he looks, cheeks flushed, mouth reddened from Aleks’ kiss, just peeking up at Aleks through his lashes, makes Aleks want to find out what else he’d let Aleks take from him. 

Aleks looks away, at Edin, who’s smiling a little, like he knows just what Aleks is thinking. “You’re right,” Aleks says, “He does taste like cake.” Edin laughs a little. Aleks kisses him. “So do you.”

He looks back at Matija. Stevan’s moved closer to Matija and is pressed right at his back, his chin tucked over his shoulder. His arm’s slung over Matija’s shoulder and banded across his chest. Stevan smiles at him and says, “So, do you want me to kiss our birthday boy too?” Stevan’s smile is all challenge. It’s the same smile he gets when he talks shit on the training ground. 

Aleks has always liked a challenge. He leans in and kisses him, presses his mouth to the sly, upturned curve of his mouth. Stevan doesn’t wait for him. He pushes. Licks at Aleks’ mouth. Aleks hears the soft, wet sound of a kiss, right next to his ear, then a low, startled sigh. Edin must be kissing Matija again. Aleks wants to look but he wants to subdue Stevan too. He wants to kiss him until he backs down, until he lets Aleks have his way. 

He doesn’t get to. Stevan pulls away and says, “So, do you?” He’s still smiling, all bared teeth and challenge. 

“I think,” Aleks says deliberately, looking away from him towards Edin and Matija, “He’d rather kiss Matija.” 

Edin has his hand on Matija’s cheek and he’s still kissing him - slow and open. Aleks can see the slide of this tongue into Matija’s mouth. Edin loves to take his time with kissing. He has a way with slow, drugging kisses that drive you mad. Matija’s making soft, desperate sounds which make Aleks want to find out what kind of sounds he’ll make when Edin puts his mouth on his cock. 

“What’re we doing, Aleks?” Stevan says.

Aleks looks back at him. “Do you want to watch Edin suck his cock?” There’s a certain satisfaction in watching his eyes go wide with shock.

Stevan licks his lips. “I--” He fists his hand in Matija’s shirt. “Uh--”

Aleks doesn’t wait for him to find coherence. He settles his hand on the back of Edin’s neck and squeezes. Edin pulls away from Matija and their mouths come apart with a lewd, smacking sound. Edin smiles and says, “Aleks?” 

“So,” Aleks says, stroking his thumb along Edin’s throat, “Matija, do you want Edin to suck your cock? Would you like that?” 

Matija blinks at him. He looks dazed. “I--” He sounds delightfully bewildered. He slumps back against Stevan and turns his head toward Stevan’s. “Stevan?” 

Stevan turns so his forehead nudges into Matija’s. “Do you want to?” Stevan says, voice pitched low, just for Matija. 

“I--” Matija says.

“I’d like to see that,” Stevan says, “You look so good when someone sucks your cock. I love to watch you like that.”

“Okay,” Matija says, quiet, just to Stevan, Aleks thinks, then he turns at looks at Aleks, “Okay.” 

“Okay,” Aleks says, then turns his attention back to Edin, “Matija wants you to suck his cock, would you like that, hmm, baby? Would you do that for me?” 

Edin smiles. “If you want.”

Aleks kisses him. “Yeah,” he says, “I do.” He sweeps his thumb across Edin’s mouth. “I want to watch your mouth stretched wide around his cock.” He pushes his thumb against the bow of Edin’s upper lip. “Want to see how much of it you can get in your mouth.” He slides his thumb down and pushes it between Edin’s lips. Edin opens his mouth for him and sucks on his thumb. “You’re going to take it all, aren’t you, baby? Going to show me, show Matija and Stevan, just how good you are with your mouth.” He slips his thumb out of Edin’s mouth and swipes it along his lower lip. “Answer me.” 

“Aleks,” Edin says and his voice’s gone raspy and low, like it gets when Aleks fucks him, “ _Aleks_ , yes.”

“You’re going to be so good for me,” Aleks says, kissing him, soft and slow, “aren’t you baby? You’re going to suck him so good, just like I want you to, and I’m going to give you what you want. I’m going to fuck you, just like that, while you have your mouth full of Matija’s cock. Because that’s what you want, isn’t it, baby? To be fucked while your mouth is full of cock.” Someone, Matija, Aleks thinks, makes a shuddery, wanting sound but Aleks doesn’t look away - can’t look away - from Edin. “Tell me,” Aleks says, “Edin, is that what you want?” Edin nods, jerky and fast. “Say it,” Aleks says.

“Yes,” Edin says, choked and broken, “ _Aleks_ , yes. Aleks, _please_ , ple-” And Aleks has to kiss him. He presses his mouth to his and catches his _please_ , swallows it whole. 

“Okay,” he says, when they come apart, “Let’s go,” because they’re not doing this here, on the sofa, with a backdrop of dirty dishes. 

Edin smiles. “Okay,” he says, slow and a little shaky, “Okay.” 

Aleks shifts away from him, so he can push up and get off the sofa, but he stops and stares. Matija and Stevan are kissing. Matija’s head is tilted back and Stevan’s hand is fisted in the front of his shirt. The kiss is open and lewdly messy. And the wet, soft _sounds_ of it make Aleks restless, makes him want-- He doesn’t know. He wants to kiss Edin again or press his mouth to the arched curve of Matija’s throat or press his mouth to the edge of that kiss, to lick at both their mouths. 

“Oh,” Edin says, low and surprised, “fuck,” and Stevan and Matija come apart. 

Matija turns his face into Stevan’s neck and Stevan says, “So,” his mouth is wet and his voice’s gone rough, “Are we going to do this here, or...” 

“No,” Aleks says, a touch too slow, and Stevan smiles, sly and amused. Aleks wants to kiss that smile, wants to bite at Stevan’s mouth until he gasps, until he’s too dazed to smile at Aleks that way. Aleks stands up. He offers Edin his hand. Edin takes it readily and Aleks pulls him up. “Come on,” he says, then he turns and walks away without waiting for a response. Edin threads his fingers through Aleks’ and squeezes. 

When they get to the bedroom, Aleks lets go of Edin’s hand and fists his hand in the front of Edin’s shirt. He walks him back towards the bed. When they hit the side of the bed, he tugs Edin close and kisses him, fast and hard. “Take off,” he says, pulling Edin’s shirt up and out of his pants, “everything,” he slides his hands up under Edin’s shirt, “and get on the bed.” 

Edin smiles and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “What about them,” he says, glancing over Aleks’ shoulder, “What’re you going to do with them?”

Aleks kisses him again, presses his mouth to the corner of his smile. “Never mind that.” He unbuttons the last two buttons of Edin’s shirt. “Do as you’re told and I’ll give you what you want.”

Edin licks his lips. “Oh, yeah?” he says, shrugging out of his shirt and dropping it on the floor.

“Oh,” Aleks says, hooking his fingers into Edin’s waistband, just above his fly, “yeah.” He unbuttons the top button of Edin’s pants. “Now take off your pants and get on the bed.”

He takes a step back and watches Edin shimmy out of his pants. As soon as Edin’s naked, he gives a him a light push. Edin sprawls across the bed. Aleks stares at him for a moment. He could stare at him like this, naked and carelessly sprawled across Aleks’ bed, all day. And Edin knows it. He smiles, slow and deliberate. Aleks starts unbuttoning his shirt. “Get on your hands and knees and face this,” he pats the side of the bed, “way.” Edin tips his head to the side, like he’s considering Aleks’ request. “ _Edin,_ ” Aleks says, shrugging out of his shirt and tossing it on top of Edin’s discarded clothes, “now.” Edin rolls and pushes up onto his hand and knees. 

“So,” Stevan says, from behind him, “What _are_ you going to do with us?” Aleks reluctantly turns away from Edin. Stevan and Matija are standing shoulder to shoulder just inside the door. Stevan’s hand is curled around Matija’s wrist. Matija’s looking past Aleks, staring at Edin with what Aleks feels is the appropriate amount of admiration. Stevan, though, is staring straight at him. “Well?” he says. 

Aleks looks them over then he glances back at Edin. He’s still where Aleks put him, waiting on his hands and knees, head bowed. He sits down on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers along Edin’s spine. Edin makes a soft, humming sound. “Are you ready?” Aleks says quietly, pressing his fingertips to the dipping curve of Edin’s neck.

“Yes,” Edin says.

Aleks threads his fingers through his hair. “If you want to stop,” he says, “Say so and we will.”

Edin nods. “Okay.”

Aleks drags his fingers back along the line of Edin’s neck. For a moment, he lets himself just stare at Edin, who’s holding himself so perfectly still - for _him_. He rests his hand on the nape of his neck. “All right,” he says, looking away from Edin, back at Matija and Stevan. 

They’re kissing. Stevan has Matija pressed against the doorframe. Matija’s shirt is gaping open and Stevan has his hand in Matija’s pants. Stevan’s other hand is curled around the back of Matija’s neck and he’s murmuring to him between kisses, too low for Aleks to hear what he’s saying. Aleks watches them for a moment, but just for a moment, because Edin’s waiting. They look good together.

“All right,” he says again, louder this time. 

Stevan kisses Matija one more time then he looks over at Aleks and smiles. Matija’s head falls back against the doorframe and he blinks at Aleks. “So,” Stevan says, he still has his hand in Matija’s pants, “ _Now_ you are ready for us?”

“Yes,” Aleks says, because he’s not going to apologize for making them wait. They’ll wait if he wants them to wait. “Come here.” 

They pull apart just far enough to stumble over to the bed. They stop right in front of Aleks. Aleks lets go of Edin and turns toward them. Matija’s shirt is unbuttoned and so are his pants. His fly’s pushed wide open and and Aleks can see the tip of his cock, poking up over the waistband of his underwear. His mouth is red and swollen. He smiles at Aleks, slow and dazedly pleased. Stevan’s pressed against his back, his arms wrapped around his waist, and Matija’s slumped back into him, like Stevan’s the only thing holding him up. He looks utterly pleasured and pliable in the best way, like he’d do anything you asked, anything _Aleks_ asked. Stevan tucks his chin over Matija’s shoulder. “Well?” he says.

Aleks looks Matija over slowly until he blushes and squirms in Stevan’s arms. “Hold still,” Stevan says and Matija does. 

Aleks looks at Stevan and Stevan smiles, like he knows a secret that he isn’t going to tell. “Go,” Aleks says, “stand in front of Edin.” 

They don’t untangle themselves but Stevan steers Matija over to stand where Aleks told them. Aleks turns so he’s facing them. Edin is waiting, there, next to him, head still bowed. Aleks threads his fingers through Edin’s hair and tips his head up. “Ready?” he says.

“Yes,” Edin says. He licks his lips. 

Aleks presses his fingertip to the side of his mouth. He looks up at Stevan. “Get out his cock,” he says. Stevan pushes Matija’s pants and underwear down. Matija’s cock is hard and flushed. Stevan wraps his hand around it and Matija makes a little, urgent sound but, Aleks notes, he holds perfectly still.

Aleks pushes his fingertip along the seam of Edin’s lips. “Open your mouth.” Edin opens his mouth. Aleks presses his fingertips to his open mouth and uses his other hand to pull his head up a little more. “Stevan,” he says, “is going to put Matija’s cock in your mouth. And you’re going to suck him, aren’t you, baby? Going to show him how good you are with your mouth.” 

Edin licks Aleks’ fingertips. “Yes,” he says and his voice’s gone shivery and low, “Aleks. _Aleks_ , please.” 

Aleks pushes his fingertips into Edin’s mouth. “You want this so much, baby, don’t you?” Edin sucks on his fingers. “Yeah,” Aleks says, “You do. Look at you, so eager to have your mouth full of cock.” He pulls his fingers out of Edin’s mouth. He looks up at Stevan. “Put his cock in Edin’s mouth.” 

Stevan pushes Matija forward until his legs are pressed against the side of the bed. “Okay,” he says. He tips Matija’s cock down, and feeds it into Edin’s mouth. 

“Oh,” Matija says, shuddery and soft, “ _oh_.” 

Aleks doesn’t look at him, though, or at Stevan. He watches Edin, watches Edin’s mouth and the way it stretches around Matija’s cock. He touches his fingertips to the corner of Edin’s mouth. Matija’s makes a stuttering, gasping sound. “You look,” Aleks says, “so good like this. So pretty with your mouth wrapped around his cock.” He lets go of Edin’s hair. He pushes him forward, forcing more of Matija’s cock into his mouth. “Go on, show him how good you are with that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Matija makes a low, keening sound and Aleks looks up. Matija’s mouth is open and his cheeks are flushed. Stevan’s arms are wrapped around him, his chin hooked over his shoulder. Matija’s head is lolling back onto his shoulder. He’s such a prettily debauched picture, framed in Stevan’s arms. Aleks wants to lean in and lick at his wet and reddened mouth. Wants to press his mouth to his and swallow the little, desperate sounds he’s making. 

“I see,” Aleks says, getting up and unbuttoning his pants, “why you like to watch him like this.” 

Stevan smiles and presses his face into Matija’s neck. “See,” he says, “I told you, you’re so pretty like this,” he says, “Aleks thinks so too.” He nips at Matija’s jaw.

“Stevan,” Matija says, broken and slurred, “ _Stevan_ ,” lifting his head and turning his face towards Stevan’s. Stevan kisses him and Aleks can see the push of his tongue into Matija’s mouth. 

He looks down at Edin. Edin’s mouth is slick and shining and stretched around Matija’s cock. He puts his hand on Edin’s head, just rests it there, and says, “Take all of it, Edin, come on, all the way down.” He pushes until Edin’s face is pressed to Matija’s stomach. “There we go,” he says, “So good, baby, look at you.” 

“Oh, _oh,_ ” Matija says, high and whining, and Aleks looks up. He can see the moment Matija loses the fight to stay still. His mouth crumples and he screws his eyes shut then he’s saying, “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” and his hips are jerking forward. Aleks holds Edin where he is, lets the thrust of Matija’s hips drive his cock into Edin’s throat. It makes a wet, gagging sound. “Stevan,” Matija says, desperate, “ _Stevan_ I--”

“You can,” Aleks says, before Matija can finish, “it’s okay.” He pulls Edin back off Matija’s cock. “He likes it. Don’t you?” He tips Edin’s head up. 

Edin smiles, ragged and open. “Yes,” he says, voice wrecked, “yes.” 

Aleks pushes him back onto Matija’s cock. “You’re going to take it all,” he says, “Aren’t you? Going to let Matija just fuck your mouth.” 

Matija doesn’t move. He turns his face into Stevan’s neck and says, with a hoarse, ragged desperation, “Stevan, _Stevan,_ I--I--”

Stevan looks straight at Aleks and says, “Shh, it’s okay, listen to Aleks,” and Matija’s hips stutter forward. Stevan smiles at Aleks like he’s giving away all his secrets. 

Aleks trails his hand along Edin’s neck and rests it between his shoulder blades. “Just take it, baby, yeah? Let him push right into your mouth.” Edin’s mouth is wet now, and his chin, spit sliding down from the corner of his mouth. He loves this, Aleks knows, loves it messy and wet, loves the choking, breathless feeling of having a cock pushed into his mouth - his throat. And Aleks loves to see him like this, loves it almost as much as having him on his knees, almost as much as being the one to give him what he wants. 

Aleks pushes off his pants and underwear and kicks them into the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. He pats Edin’s back. “Don’t stop, okay, baby? You’re doing so well, being so good for me. I’m going to give everything you want.” 

He goes around the bed and rummages around in the nightstand for the lube. It’s shoved in the back of the drawer, caught between the novel Edin keeps starting and then forgetting about and the broken remote Aleks keeps forgetting to get rid of. He grabs it and shoves the nightstand drawer shut. 

When he turns back around, Matija’s reaching out, like he’s going to put his hand on Edin’s head. “No,” he says, “Not that,” because he can’t have anyone else’s hands on Edin like that, can’t have anyone else directing Edin like that. That is for _him_.

Matija stops and stares at him. “Oh,” he says, “I-- Sorry.” His hand is still outstretched. 

“Not that,” Aleks says again, harder this time, sharper, because this is important.

Stevan wraps his hand around Matija’s wrist. “Put your hands behind your back,” he says, soft, just to Matija, like Aleks isn’t even a part of the discussion. He pulls Matija’s arm down and back. Matija tips his head back onto Stevan’s shoulder and puts his other hand behind his back. It leaves him arched forward, hips jutting up, Stevan’s hand splayed across his stomach. Aleks can’t be sure from where he’s standing but he thinks Stevan’s other hand is wrapped around Matija’s wrists. 

“Stevan,” Matija says, soft and sighing, “oh, _Stevan_ , I--I--” Stevan presses his face into Matija’s neck. Whatever he says to him, is too quiet for Aleks to hear but it makes Matija moan, low and shuddering, makes his eyes flutter closed. 

Aleks tosses the lube onto the bed and climbs up to kneel behind Edin. He cups Edin’s ass and spreads his cheeks. He rubs his thumb across his hole. Edin shudders, says, “Aleks, _Aleks_.” Aleks does it again. “Please,” Edin says, the word barely substantial, almost a sigh. Aleks runs his other hand up Edin’s spine, along his neck. He tangles his fingers in his hair and twists it, tugs on it hard enough that Edin makes a wanting, shivery sound. 

Matija’s cock is right there in front of Edin’s mouth, spit-slick and flushed. Aleks tightens his grip on Edin’s hair and pushes Edin forward. Matija’s cock slides across his mouth, and his cheek. “Did I tell you to stop?” he says, pressing the tip of his thumb into Edin, “Hmm? Open your mouth.” He glances up at Stevan. “Put his cock back in his mouth.” Stevan does. “Don’t stop,” he says to Edin.

Edin doesn’t stop. He’s so good for Aleks. And that’s almost better for Aleks then watching his mouth stretched wide around Matija’s cock. He’s doing what Aleks asked and that’s -- that’s something else entirely - something Aleks can never get enough of. In moments like this, Edin’s _his_ , so absolutely, trusts him so completely. It’s a feeling like no other, an aching, desperate feeling too big for Aleks’ skin, too big to be contained. 

Edin doesn’t stop when Aleks works his fingers inside him, or when he sets his hands on his hips and pushes his cock inside him. He goes slowly because he loves to watch Edin take his cock, loves the way he opens up for him. He pushes forward until he’s as deep inside Edin as he can be, then he stops, stays there, buried deep in the hot, tight clutch of Edin’s body. 

“God, baby,” he says, tracing his finger along Edin’s stretched hole, “the way you take my cock, it’s so good.” He pulls slowly out of him before pushing back in just as slowly. “I don’t know what I like to watch more, this, or...” He leans forward, grinding deeper into Edin. He presses his fingers to Edin’s cheek, to the wet corner of his mouth, so he can feel the slide of Matija’s cock into his mouth. “This, the way you suck cock. So greedy for it. Like you can never have enough.” Edin makes a rough, shuddering sound. 

“Yeah,” Aleks says, fucking him slowly, “You love it, don’t you? And this, getting fucked while Matija shoves his cock in your mouth, is it everything you wanted, baby?” He pulls Edin off Matija’s cock. “Tell me,” he says, “Come on, baby, is this what you wanted? Do you like this, getting fucked while you suck cock? Is it good for you?”

“Aleks,” Edin says, his voice is wrecked the way that only comes from sucking cock, and Aleks loves it, loves his voice reduced to hoarse, ragged edges, “oh, _oh_ , I--I--”

“Come on,” Aleks says, tipping Edin’s head back, “tell me.” Edin’s mouth and chin are a slick, glistening mess. His mouth swollen and red and _used_. He smiles at Aleks, slow and crooked, and licks his lips. “Tell me,” Aleks says.

“Yes,” Edin says, “Aleks,“ he pushes his hips back, fucking himself on Aleks’ cock, “please, more, Aleks, I want--I-- _Please_.” 

“Okay,” Aleks says, untangling his fingers from Edin’s hair and pushing his head back down, “Okay, baby, I’ll give you more.” He digs his fingers into Edin’s hips and fucks him a little faster. “Suck Matija for me, baby, go on. I want you to put your mouth back on him, make him come, do that for me, okay, baby? Come on.” Edin licks at the head Matija’s cock. Stevan tilts it down so Edin can get into his mouth. “There you go,” Aleks says, “So good, baby. Suck him for me, I want to watch you drive him crazy with that pretty mouth of yours, while I fuck you, come on.” 

He fucks Edin, slow and steady, because, if he goes faster, he’ll get lost in it. It’s so easy for him to get lost in Edin, to forget everything but the tight, hot clench of his body around his cock, the way his sweat-slick skin feels under his palms, the way he _smells_ , like sex and sweat and Aleks. But right now he needs to watch, needs to pay attention, stay in control, so he can give Edin everything he wants. 

Matija’s getting louder, loud enough to draw Aleks attention away from Edin. He’s making rough, strangled sounds that press like touches to Aleks’ skin, like fingertips trailing down his spine. Then Matija says, “Stevan, _Stevan_ , I--I’m, please, _please_ , Stevan,” and Aleks looks up. He pauses, buried deep inside Edin, and stares.

Matija’s straining in Stevan’s grip, his head lolling back onto Stevan’s shoulder. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are screwed shut. “Stevan,” he says again, “Please. _Please_.” And he’s not saying Aleks’ name but Aleks still wants to make him plead some more and, at the same time, wants to give him whatever he’s asking for. He’s so pretty in his desperateness - in his pleading. 

Stevan looks straight at Aleks and smiles. “Matija,” he says, “I want you to ask Aleks for what you want, okay? Nicely, okay? Show him how good you can be.” 

Matija lifts his head from Stevan’s shoulder and opens his eyes. He ducks his head, won’t look at Aleks. He licks his lips. The slide of his tongue over his bitten, reddened lips makes Aleks wonder where he learned to follow Stevan’s lead, if it was on his knees, his wide, plush mouth wrapped around Stevan’s cock. “I,” Matija says, slow and soft, “want to come, I want-- I, please, ah, please can I?” 

Aleks digs his fingers into Edin’s hips. “Look at me,” he says. Matija lifts his gaze. “Ask again,” Aleks says. 

“Please, Aleks,” he says, his voice wavering, “please, can I come?” 

The way he says Aleks’ name makes Aleks wants to make him ask again. Instead, he lets go of Edin’s hip. His fingernails have left crescent-shaped indents in Edin’s skin. He slides his hand over them and across Edin’s back. He tips Edin’s head back. “What do you think, baby, should I let him?” 

Edin smiles. “Please,” he says, in that way that makes Aleks want to give him everything - _anything_ , “please.”

“You like that,” he says, sliding his hand along Edin’s cheek, “don’t you, baby? Knowing how crazy you’re making him?” He hooks two fingers into the corner of Edin’s mouth. “Should I make you swallow, hmm, just let him push into your mouth again and come down your throat?” He slips his fingers out Edin’s mouth and drags them through the wetness smeared all over Edin’s chin. “Or, maybe I should let him come your face, make you even more of a mess.” Edin makes ragged, moaning sound. “Oh,” Aleks says, “You like that, baby? You want him to come all over your face?” 

“Please,” Edin says, “Aleks, _please_.”

“Okay,” Aleks says, sliding his fingers back along Edin’s cheek, up his neck, along his back, leaving glistening, wet trails on Edin’s skin, “if that’s what you want.” 

He looks up at Matija. “You can come,” he says, “On his face. Go on.” 

Matija squirms in Stevan’s hold. “I, ah, okay, thank you, Aleks, _thank you_.” Stevan wraps his hand around Matija’s cock. “Oh,” Matija says, broken and rasping, “ _oh_ , fuck, Stevan, _Stevan_.” 

“You heard Aleks,” Stevan says, stroking Matija’s cock, “go on. You’re being so good, go on.”

Aleks curves his hand back around Edin’s hip and starts fucking him again, a little faster than before. “Come on,” he says, “Matija, I want you to come for me, for Edin, right on his face. Come on.” 

“Ah,” Matija says, “I, _oh,_ Stevan.” His hips jerk forward, pushing his cock through Stevan’s fist. “I, oh, oh, _fuck,_ , Stevan, Stevan, I--” 

Stevan strokes him faster. “Come on, Matija,” he says, soft and cajoling, “Aleks wants you to come for him, and you’re going to, aren’t you? Right now, come on,” and Matija does. He comes in quick, messy bursts, sighing Stevan’s name. Edin tips his face into it and gets come on his cheeks, his mouth, his chin. 

“Edin, god,” Aleks says, digging his fingers into Edin’s skin and fucking him a little faster, “baby, look at you.” Matija’s collapses back against Stevan but Aleks barely notices. He wants to see Edin’s face, see the mess Matija’s come’s made of it, wants to kiss him while his mouth’s slick with Matija’s come, wants to lick it off his skin. “Edin, baby, I--” He pulls out of Edin, too quickly, really. But he’s impatient, desperate to have Edin on his back, to have him where he can see his face. 

“Aleks,” Edin says, “What?”

“Come on,” Aleks says, pushing at Edin’s side, “on your back.” 

Edin goes easily, rolling over onto his back. Aleks follows after him and settles between his thighs. “Lift up,” he says, reaching between them and pushing two fingers into him. He’s still wet, his cleft slick with lube, and he takes Aleks’ fingers easily, “Come on.” Edin lifts his hips. Aleks slides his fingers out of him and guides his cock back into him. 

“Oh,” Edin says, “Aleks, Aleks, _please._ ” 

“Shh,” Aleks says, fucking him slowly, “there we go. Is that better?” 

Edin nods and presses his head back against the pillows, arching up into Aleks. “Yes, _yes_. Aleks.”

He’s a gorgeous mess, mouth swollen and pink, slick with spit and come, more come sliding down his cheeks, down his chin and onto his neck. “Baby,” Aleks says, “look at you.” He licks at Edin’s mouth, tastes Matija’s come, salt-bitter on his lips, the taste of it familiar but not. “What a mess Matija made of you.” And he likes it, usually, likes to look at Edin, mussed and used, but usually it’s his come. He licks one of Edin’s cheeks clean then the other, suddenly desperate to erase every trace of Matija from his skin. He licks his way along his chin, down his neck, until Edin’s skin is wet with Aleks’ saliva instead, until every trace of Matija is gone. 

“Please,” Edin says, “Aleks,” and his skin hums against Aleks’ lips, “ _Please_.” Aleks nips lightly at his jaw then lifts his head to press a kiss to Edin’s mouth. His mouth is open, curled around another _please_ and Aleks delves right in, sweeps his tongue along Edin’s. Edin whimpers and shifts restlessly beneath him. “Aleks,” he says, “please, _Aleks_ , I--I need--” He slides his arms around Aleks’ neck and digs his fingernails hard into Aleks back. “ _Please_.” 

“Hush,” Aleks says, skimming a kiss across his mouth, “shh, baby.” He pushes up a bit and starts to fuck him faster. “See, there we go.” Edin wraps his legs around him and pulls him closer. “Just like that, baby, just like that.” He kisses him again.

There are more kisses after that, each dragged out until they can’t breathe, and Edin talks to him, pleads with him in between, “Aleks, _Aleks,_ please, I want - need - _please_.”

Aleks fucks him harder, gasps his answer right into his ear, “You’re going to come for me, just like this. Just like this.”

Edin scrapes his nails across his back and says, “Aleks, _Aleks_ , I can’t, please, just, touch me, _please_.”

Aleks kisses him. “You can, baby, I know you can.” He nips at Edin’s neck, runs his tongue over the bite then sucks hard. He wants to leave a mark, something that can’t be licked away. “You’re going to come like this, for me, just like this, baby. I know you can.”

Edin presses his head back against the pillows and pushes up against Aleks. “Okay,” he says, “Okay, Aleks, _please, please,_ ” and Aleks kisses him.

When he does come, crying out into Aleks’ mouth as he does, Aleks feels a desperate, victorious satisfaction. “So good, you’re so good for me, baby, so, so--” he manages before the feel of Edin’s body tightening around his cock sends him tumbling straight after him into his own release.

He stays inside him, his face pressed against Edin’s neck, until Edin tugs at his hair and says, “Aleks.” He shifts underneath him. “Aleks, come on.”

Aleks pushes up. “What?”

Edin smiles. “You know what.” Aleks would stay like this, draped over Edin and still inside him, forever, but Edin doesn’t like it.

“Yes,” he says, kissing him lightly, “Yes, I know, I’m crushing you.”

Edin kisses him. “So move,” he says with fond exasperation.

He kisses the tip of Edin’s nose. “Fine. Fine.” He pushes himself the rest of the way up and pulls out of Edin. He rolls to the side and flops onto his back, “Better?”

“Mmhmm,” Edin murmurs, distractedly. He’s looking away from Aleks.

Aleks pushes up a little and looks over him. Matija’s on his knees, his back to the bed. Stevan has one hand curled around the back of his head and the other on his shoulder, fisted in his shirt. Aleks can just see the side of Matija’s face, see the way the corner of his mouth is stretched around Stevan’s cock. He wants to rearrange them, have them come up on the bed, or just turn, so he can really _see_ it. He wants to see how Matija takes cock, how he sucks it, wants to see that wide, pretty mouth of his spit-slick and swollen. 

He rolls onto his side, nudging into Edin so he’ll do the same. He slings his arm across Edin’s waist and presses close against his back. “You watching them, baby?” he says.

“Mmm, yeah,” Edin says. His voice is syrupy slow and surfeit with pleasure. It slides over Aleks skin like honey, sticky and warm. It makes Aleks want to push against him, makes him want to slide his cock along the cleft of his ass, to just rut against him. So he does even though there’s nothing in it. He’s not getting hard anytime soon. Still, it’s nice to be close, to be pressed up against Edin. 

“You like what you see,” he says, pressing a kiss just under Edin’s ear, “don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Edin says, pushing back against Aleks, “s’nice.”

Stevan looks up and smiles at them. “Hey,” he says, his voice’s gone raspy and low, “hey, Matija, we’ve got an audience.” Matija startles, pulls away from him. “No,” Stevan says, looking back down, “No, don’t stop--don’t--” He fists his hand in Matija’s hair. “Just, fuck, _fuck_ , Matija, like that, just--” He makes a ragged, shuddering sound and hauls Matija forward. “ _Matija_ , God, I--” He tips his head back and groans, guttural and deep. His hand is spread wide across the back of Matija’s head, holding him in place.

Edin makes a soft, breathy sound and squirms in Aleks’ hold. “You like that?” Aleks says, “ _Hmm,_ baby, the way he just makes him take it.” 

“Yeah,” Edin says, “ _Oh_ , I, Aleks, yeah.” 

Aleks is going to say something else but then Stevan gasps out, “Matija.” Then he’s letting go of Matija, his hand slipping off his head. Matija’s head falls back against the side of the bed. His mouth is open and wet. There’s sticky strands of come and spit at the corners of his mouth. It makes Aleks want to gather those lingering traces with his fingers then push his fingers into his mouth, make him swallow everything. He almost says something but the way Matija’s staring up at Stevan, with a kind of raw adoration, stops him.

Stevan pets Matija, slides his fingertips along his cheeks, through his hair, along his neck. “Matija,” he slurs, “ _Matija_.” He rubs his fingers over Matija’s mouth, cleaning away the spit and come. Matija licks at his fingertips. Stevan smiles. “So good, Matija,” he says, “C’mon. Come here.” He ruffles Matija’s hair then holds out his hand. Matija takes it and Stevan hauls him up onto his feet. He fists his hand in Matija’s shirt, pulls him close, and kisses him. In between kisses he buttons up Matija’s shirt and murmurs to him, too quiet for Aleks to hear what he’s saying. 

“Well,” Aleks says softly into Edin’s ear, “Guess the show’s over.” 

Edin laughs a little. “Aleks,” he says, half-exasperated, half-fond, “C’mon.” 

Aleks nips at his ear. “Did you like watching them? Hmm?” 

Edin wriggles against him. “I, ah, _Aleks_ , of course.” Aleks pushes against him, more purposefully than before, presses his cock to the cleft of his ass. He’s still sticky with come and lube and sweat. It makes it easy to just roll his hips and push his cock along his skin. 

“So,” Stevan says. Aleks turns his attention back to him and Matija. They’re both fully dressed again. Matija’s leaning into Stevan’s side, Stevan’s arm around his waist. Stevan smiles and says, “Think we’ll just leave you to it.” 

That’s fine with Aleks. He goes to turn his face into Edin’s neck but Edin’s squirming out of his hold and scrambling up. “Come here first, Matija,” Edin says. Aleks sighs and sits up. Matija glances at Stevan then they both step forward. Edin kneels at the edge of the bed. “Come here,” he says again. Matija steps forward so his legs are pressed against the side of the bed. Edin touches his shoulder. “Thank you,” he says then he leans in and kisses him. 

Aleks glances at Stevan. Stevan smirks. “What,” he says, “aren’t you going to thank me?” 

“For what?” Aleks says. 

Stevan laughs. “How about a kiss then?” 

Aleks rolls his eyes but Edin lets go of Matija, leans over, and presses a kiss to Stevan’s mouth. “There,” he says, rocking back on his heels, “Happy?” 

Stevan, the fucker, winks at Aleks, and says, “Very.” 

Aleks flops back on the bed. “Get the fuck out of here, would you?” 

Stevan laughs and grabs Matija’s wrist. “Fine. Fine,” he says, dragging Matija towards the door, “See you later.” Matija smiles bemusedly and waves at them. 

Once they’re gone, Aleks grabs Edin’s wrist and hauls him down on top of him. “So,” he says, while Edin settles himself between his thighs, “Did you enjoy your birthday?”

Edin smiles. “Yes,” he says, giving Aleks a quick kiss, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Aleks says.

Edin pushes up and says, “You know what I want now?” 

“What?” Aleks says, running his hands along Edin’s back and curving them along his ass. He can think of a few things he wants.

Edin smiles, wide and mischievous. “Cake,” he says, “I want more cake.”

“Cake?” Aleks says. “Edin, c’mon.” He flips them over and stares down at Edin. “Really?”

Edin smiles and loops his arms around Aleks’ neck. “Really,” he says but he’s laughing as he says it. 

“Cake?” Aleks says, “No, come on.” He kisses him, takes his time with it, then he kisses his way down Edin’s neck. “No cake,” he says against his skin, “Not right now.” 

Edin doesn’t argue.

Much later they do have cake. They eat it in bed, right out of the box, and get chocolate frosting all over the sheets.


End file.
